Scar's Visitations
by Jem Boy
Summary: Kion gets back from another good day as leader of the Lion Guard, but gets an unexpected visit. With one conversation Kion learns that a certain lion he thought was heartless has a lot more to him, and even has something to teach him. And Kion isn't the only one.
1. Kion's Visit

**I don't own Lion King or its characters.**

* * *

"Alright Lion Guard we had a good day meet back here same time tomorrow." Kion said.

"Till the Pridelands end!"

"LION GUARD DEFFEND!" His fellow guard members left their base leave Kion alone.

Kion looked around at the empty Lion Guard base his eyes eventually becoming fixated on a certain set of paintings.

They were the previous Lion Guard before his. The Guard led by Scar.

Kion starred at the image of his great uncle.

 _It's like he's watching me._ Kion thought still staring at the scared lion painted on the wall.

All of a sudden the air in the cave grew colder with an eerie feel setting in. Kion didn't know why, but he began to feel uneasy. It was like someone was watching him, but more so than just a painting on the wall.

" _Hello, Kion."_ A voice said from behind him.

The lion standing in front of him had tan colored fur and jet black. On top of that he seemed to have a red mist around his feet, but what really attracted Kion were his bright green eyes. The left one having a scar running across it.

"Sca… Scar." Kion said in low panicked voice.

 _"Yes, great nephew. It is me."_

Kion quickly composed himself not wanting to look weak.

"What do _you_ want?" Kion said trying not to growl.

Scar pouted at him. _"Is that any why to talk to your great uncle?"_

"After everything you did it is more respect than you deserve."

Scar scowled, but didn't have the chance to reply.

"I don't care what you have say I won't listen to you. I'll never do what you ask. I'll never be like you." Kion said defiantly, however he soon regretted it.

 _"You think I want to talk to YOU!"_ Scar said getting in Kion's face whilst forcing him against the wall.

Despite himself Kion let out a nervous yelp.

 _"You think out of all the creatures in the world that I would want see YOU! YOU my successor! The son of the nephew that threw me from Pride Rock! Did it EVER occur to you that there are others that I care about? Lions that I would give anything to see again."_ When Scar was finishing his voice began to break.

The answer was no of course. Kion had never considered that his uncle, the lion that had done so much evil, could ever care about someone other than himself.

 _"No, of course not. I am the tyrant king Scar. The king that ruined the Pride Lands. How could I possibly ever care for any other living creature?"_ Scar said walking in circles no longer lingering over Kion.

Kion looked at him somewhat sympathetic, but still nervous.

"Well… well then why are you here?" Kion asked nervously.

Scar looked back at him.

 _"To give you a warning."_

Kion looked nervous.

Scar smiled slightly. _"Don't look so concerned Kion. I just have to tell you, don't be like me."_

Kion was stunned, but said nothing.

 _"What I mean to say is that don't make the mistakes I made. You have so much didn't have, or at least what I took for granted: friends and a family who love you, who would do anything for you."_

Scar moved closer to Kion. He tried to put his paw on Kion's mane, but it just passed through him leaving Kion with a cold sensation.

 _"I don't why I had to tell you that."_ He looked to the paintings featuring the newest Lion Guard.

 _"Kion, I believe with every fiber of my being that you will NEVER be like I was."_ Scar looked back at Kion.

 _"Just follow my advice anyway, alright."_

Kion stared at Scar. When he looked as if he was about leave Kion shouted, "WAIT!"

Scar turn to him. His mist following suit.

"You said you have others you care about. If you tell me who they are then maybe, I can…" Scar raised his paw to silence him.

 _"My boy I would give anything for that to be true. Alas, I cannot do that either. Not only can I not see my loved ones, but cannot have any contact with them. Even through you."_

Kion felt something he thought he would never feel for this lion, sympathy. His great uncle had done horrible, unforgivable things, but keeping him from the ones he loved like this. That was just… cruel. Thinking this, however, led Kion to another thought.

"Scar… Uncle. Are you sorry for what you did?"

 _"That hardly matters now Kion."_

"Yes it does! I need to know if you regret what you did to my dad, my grandfather, and the guard. YOUR guard."

 _"Hm."_ He grunted simply before looking to Kion. _"Before I destroyed the guard I thought 'maybe I don't need the throne, maybe I don't need to do this.' Then I saw my brother, so high and mighty thinking he was so much better than everyone else. My anger and jealousy got the better of me."_

Kion continued to stare at his great uncle.

 _"When I killed my brother however. There was no hesitation. I killed him and I enjoyed. No, I RELISHED in it. Then I saw your father crying at your grandfather's limp body. I thought, only for moment, 'I can take him back, raise him as my own. I can love him; he's always loved me.' But that wasn't the plan. Besides I thought… I thought it would be better if he was with father."_

Kion was horrified, but still interested.

 _"Overall yes, I do regret my actions. I let anger and jealousy overtake me. Anger and jealousy that, along with my guilt, turned to madness. I hurt not only who I thought were my enemies, but also the ones I cared for the most. Your father loved and trusted me. Your grandfather too. I regret that I took that for granted and that I betrayed them."_

Though his grief Scar smiled at a memory.

 _"Your father always used to visit me. Just visit and ask questions, random and insignificant ones at that… I miss that now. All of the small moments we shared."_

Scar's smile faded.

 _"I could have helped him grow. I could have seen him become king and you become leader of the guard. I could have trained you. Trained you to make up for the atrocity that I committed."_

Scar's smile at pleasant memory was long gone being replaced by tears for what could have been. Tears that evaporated into a red mist before hitting the cave floor. After shedding a few tears Scar regained his composure.

 _"That doesn't matter now. Neither I nor anyone else can change the past. I did what I did and now I must suffer the consequences."_

Kion knew what his great uncle had done in life. He knew that in a twisted way he did deserve this punishment. But still…

 _He regrets what he's done isn't that enough._ Kion thought.

Kion walked towards his great uncle and did the only thing he could think of. He went in to hug him.

Scar was surprised, not just because the action, but because he felt it. It was only a moment, but for Scar it may have well been a lifetime. He felt the touch of another lion. A lion that, at least in some capacity, cared for him. After the moment passed, however Kion slipped through Scar's showdown like form once again.

Scar took a moment to recover. _"Thank you for that Kion."_

Kion got up and smiled at him then was struck with yet another question.

"Uncle Scar, am I the only one who can see you."

 _"In this state, yes."_ Kion grinned.

"Could another spirits see you?"

 _"Well, yes but…"_ Scar expression changed realizing what his great nephew was thinking.

 _"Kion, I know what you're thinking. I cannot see my brother, even if you summon him before us."_

"Why not?"

 _"My brother resides with the kings of the past. If I even come to glimpse of that place while I am like this… the results would be catastrophic."_

"Oh." Kion said simply.

"Thank you anyway. For the advice I mean, and visiting me."

 _"I didn't exactly have a choice."_

Kion looked down at his response.

 _"I must admit; it was… therapeutic talking to you."_

Kion perked up again.

"Can I see you again you know, like with my grandfather."

Scar turned more somber.

 _"After you I get to talk to one other. Someone who does not remember me, but I have, somewhat, unintentionally shaped their entire life. After that maybe, if my punishment is complete."_

Kion became somewhat optimistic.

 _"Well, by then you may have passed on the guard. Perhaps when that happens your successor will have both of us to guide them."_

"That would be great." With that Scar's mist started swirling and becoming active.

 _"It seems like it is time for me to go."_ Scar looked as though he was being pulled back, but like he gliding not dragged.

 _"Goodbye, Kion. Remember what I have told you."_ Kion ran after Scar as the mist engulfed him and eventually disappeared with his great uncle in toe. 

Kion could barely believe it. His great uncle, Scar, the same lion who done so much evil, had come to give him advice. Evan if he didn't have a choice in the matter.

He wanted to know more about his uncle. Everything he did in life. He wanted to know who were the ones he cared for so deeply, but couldn't see.

Kion simply looked up and said, "I will uncle, I promise."

 _I hope to see you again, if not now than when I join you and the rest my family._ Kion thought as tears ran down his cheeks. Then he had an idea.

Kion ran a decent way from Pride Rock. He found a small ledge to stand on and called out, "Grandfather! Grandfather are you there?"

He saw his grandfather's face emerging from the night sky. He smiled and said, "I have a message to pass on to you…"

* * *

 **I came up with story a while ago. I've seen a few Scar visits Kion stories, but only one where he seems to give Kion good advise. This story will only have two parts, but I may expand on in. Especially with Kion wanting to find out more about Scar.**

 **I think it's obvious who Scar will visit next from his description. I had originally wanted Scar to visit three people, but I felt that was unessary. That and I couldn't make it work with what continuity I had to work with.**


	2. Kovu's Visit

**The second and final chapter this little two parter. It's Kovu this time around. I don't own Lion King.**

 **Faith: Scar raises Simba in the story My Son. That however is not a happy story.**

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Pridelands. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but despite this a lone lion walked thought its grasses as the cool breezes swept through them.

Kovu had gotten used to this. He stilled had some Zira's training him drilled into him, so he would often get up incredibly early.

 _I still can't believe it. I'm going to rule all of this._ He thought smiling. _And even better I'll have the best lioness in the world ruling alongside me._

Then another thought creeped into his mind. He looked up.

"So this it Scar. You got what you wanted, and all it cost was my mother and brother. I hope your happy." Kovu said aloud.

Kovu was about to head back to Pride Rock when he saw something strange. A red cloud started forming in the sky and slowly began to move towards him.

Kovu was too much in aw to respond. He kept starring at the cloud as it began to take the form of a lion in that looked oddly familiar.

"Sca… Scar?" Kovu stuttered out.

He looked at Kovu with a smile. " _Yes, Kovu it's me._ "

Scar looked at Kovu with a small smile. " _Look at how you've grown. You're a fine lion, and soon you'll be a fine king._ "

"Is that what this about. Don't think that because I'm going to be king that you've somehow won. You haven't in any way. Now leave I don't want anything to do with you."

" _Kovu, I know you're upset, and must not be very fond of me…"_

"Not very fond of you! I hate you for every terrible thing you have done to both mine and Kiara's family!"

Scar looked hurt by that, but brushed it off quickly. " _No you don't Kovu._ "

"Don't put words in my mouth…"

" _What I mean to say is that you don't hate me. You hate what I represent._ "

Kovu looked at him curiously. "What do you…"

" _All you know of me is the lion your mother taught you to admire and that I let you down."_

"Let me down!" Kovu yelled. "I Looked up to you. I LOVED you. I wanted to be just like you, but all you were was a lie. A false king who killed his brother and took the thrown."

" _All of what you say is true. Hate me if you wish just know…"_ He glided next to Kovu'e ear. " _I love you enough to let you hate me."_ He said coolly.

"You what?" Kovu asked confused as moved back.

" _You heard me. I love you. I love the little cub who would get away from his mother to seek me out. The cub that would spend time with me instead of his mother or anyone else. The cub who could make me smile despite everything. And I love the cu…"_ Scar paused.

" _And I love the lion who despite everything I have done to effect his life, inadvertently or not, has become nothing like me and will take the thrown knowing he has not followed in his faux father's paw prints_."

"It wasn't just my life you effected." Kovu spat out. "What about Nuka?"

Scar remained silent.

"Nuka was alive when you were, and you treated him terribly! He loved you, and you didn't give him anything in return. He longed for someone to care for him…" Kovu's eyes were glossy and threating start leaking tears.

"It killed him." Kovu finished weakly.

" _I know Kovu, but we cannot change that now."_

Kovu could no longer hold back his tears. They flowed down down his cheeks staining his brown fut.

"Why me?" Kovu asked. A bit of anger came out with the tears.

" _Pardon?"_

"Why come to visit me and why now? Why not visit my mother and tell her to stop everything she was doing in your name? Why not tell Nuka that he wasn't worthless?"

Scar's spirit looked to Kovu with eyes starting to gloss over as well, except sorrow was not the only brewing. " _Why? Why? WHY!? Is that all you can ask? Well answer me this future king of the Pridelands, why didn't you tell your brother those things? You were there when I could not be. Why didn't you comfort him!?"_ Scar spat out angularly.

Kovu stood there stunned. He had no explanation. He had been there, but he had not helped his brother any more than Scar had.

As Scar saw Kovu's new expression his softened.

" _I'm sorry Kovu. I shouldn't have said those things._ "

"No, you're right. You're completely right." Kovu said as more tears flowed as Kovu sank to the ground. "I'm sorry Nuka."

" _No, Kovu you were right."_ Scar said again.

" _I think… I think I couldn't give Nuka all of my love because I didn't love myself._ " Kovu looked up at Scar.

" _I'd had a deep resentment for myself for the longest time. When Nuka was born he was weak like I had always been told I was, so I saw all the parts of myself that I hated in him. In the end Nuka was still my son. He was a part of me, so how could I possibly have loved him completely if I didn't love myself?_ " He shed tears that turned to mist before reaching the ground.

" _It was unforgivable, the way I treated Nuka. The way I treated my son_." Scar plopped down crying next to Kovu.

" _I would have given anything to talk to him. To give him comfort throughout his torturous existence."_

Kovu paused realizing what else Scar had said. "What did you mean couldn't be there? You're visiting me now."

Scar sighed. " _That is part of my punishment. I had to look at what my actions had done to those I care about without the ability to interfere_."

"You had to watch us suffer all that time?" Kovu questioned.

" _Yes, I could only visit one before you. Evan then I didn't have a choice."_

Kovu was stunned. Despite all that Scar did that punishment seemed too cruel.

"Who was it? Who did you visit before me?"

A small smile emerged on Scar's face. " _It was Kion."_

Kovu was confused. "Kion? Kiara's little brother?"

" _Yes._ " Scar said simply.

"How was it? Speaking with another lion again."

Scar smiled. " _I was one of the best feelings a creature could ever experience." Scar looked more intensely at Kovu. "Just know Kovu that I am sorry. Sorry for everything that I have done to you and everyone else._ "

Kovu looked at him now wearing a matching smile. " _Tell your sister that I love her too. I love you both more than you can ever comprehend._ " Scar raised his paw to Kovu's face. To his surprise he felt Kovu's fur for a moment.

" _I know I'm not really your father, but I would have been honored to call you my son."_

"If I had had you… THIS version of you, then I would have been proud to call you my father."

The sun began to rise on the Pridelands. "You'll be a wonderful king Kovu, I have no doubt."

With that Kovu reached for Scar locking him in an embrace. He said in Scar ear, "I forgive you." The embrace did not fade like the other moments, but it had to end none the less.

Scar's mist began to rise again, but now turning a bluer color. "Thank you for everything. I love you and your sister more than anything. Let her know that as well, please." Scar moved to the section of sky were the darkness was slowly fading.

"Goodbye and thank you for your forgiveness, son."

After Scar's mist faded away Kovu looked to the few stars still visible with the rising sun. He noticed a new star began twinkling over the savannah.

"Your welcome, Father." Kovu said looking at new star watching him from above.

Kovu walked back to Pride Rock knowing that despite everything Scar had done he had repented, and now he would be there to watch over his family and their descendants for the rest of time.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of expanding this idea. I'm thinking about putting this story into the same universe as Makucha's Story,or whatever I decide to call it after I come up with a better title.**

 **The basic idea so far is Kion starts asking questions about Scar, which stirs up a whole bunch of emotions from everyone, especially Simba. Eventually years later Kion talks to Kovu about their visits from Scar.**


End file.
